Love That Dies With the Heart
by pure-black-wings
Summary: Genevieve was only a lost vampire running from the Volturi when she found the Cullens. They took her in, but her heart wasn't with them. Her heart was still with the Volturi, more specificly Alec and Jane. Will a girl that was born before the fall of the Roman Empire be willing to change her ways? Or will the Cullens try to help her redeem herself from her false past?
1. Prologue

**When I finished reading the Twilight series about six months back, I had an interest in Jane and Alec. For some reason, I was curious about their powers and backgrounds. So, after reading a bit more about them, I came up with this story. I'm just not getting the chance to write it… I hope it's ok!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Prologue:

I raced through the forest, my curly black hair blowing in the wind behind me. I knew they were following me closely. They were always there, always watching my every move. I knew it. I could sense it. My tracking abilities weren't completely useless, even if they seemed like it at times. Mostly, I was the one being hunted. And it was all because of Jane. Jane, who couldn't keep her anger to herself. You would think that after two or three millennia a girl would stop holding a grudge, but no. I was still on her list, and I would forever be.

I shook my head as if to tell myself to concentrate and search the land about me for any foes. I reach my mind out, looking for any sign of someone following me, when all of a familiar scent filled my nose. My senses were more keen than the normal vampire's for that was the main cause of my tracking ability. It took me less than a second to recognize the scent. Alec.

My glowing red eyes glanced around in alarm, but I couldn't see him. He was hiding, but I knew he was there. After knowing him for so long, it was hard not to be aware of when he was near.

"You really got on her bad side," his voice spoke, making me flinch slightly. I could tell he was now right behind me. I slowly turned around to face him, brushing my black wiry face out of my pale face.

"I know," I replied, my voice almost a whisper. "But it wasn't my fault. I was human. I couldn't control what my heart wanted."

Alec cocked his head to the side slightly, observing me. It was hard to believe that I was finally seeing him again. He had been my childhood friend, and now he and all the other Volturi were suppose to kill me. It was a little hard for me to grasp that my former allies wanted to kill me.

"You know what I have to do, right?" he asked, his red eyes showing no emotion. If I still had a beating heart, I know it would have stopped. Alec and Jane had always been my friends, and I had been loyal to them. The thought of them killing me was unbearable. I nodded my head, straightening my posture.

He took a step closer to me, but I didn't move. This was probably going to be it. He was probably going to kill me like the other Volturi would. I knew I could physically beat him, but I didn't think my heart could take seeing him hurt.

My heart. It almost seemed like a dream now. It had been so long since I last felt it beating in my chest, and yet I still had emotions. Especially for Alec. Why did I have to be so weak? I was strong when he wasn't around, and probably more stubborn than I care to admit, but when he was near my mind didn't seem to work right. I hated it. I hated him. I wanted it to be over.

Alec paused, not coming any closer. I watched him carefully, my eyes never leaving his. He let out a sigh, which was unusual for him. He usually didn't breath because he didn't have to. There was a slight breeze, but it didn't mess up his dark brown hair as he broke the silence. "I can't do it."

I blinked in confusion at his statement. I hadn't been expecting that at all.

"Why not?" I asked dryly, trying not to show the emotions I felt inside. They weren't that hard to hide. Alec gave me a slightly pained looked before turning away.

"Be careful, Genevieve. Jane hasn't forgiven you," he warned before disappearing into the woods. His last words hadn't been much of a shocker to me. Jane wasn't one to forgive so easily. Not that what I did was a big deal. Plus, she has held the same grudge for many, many years.

I stared over to where Alec had stood, slightly wishing he would return. "Stop it," I softly whispered to myself. I shouldn't focus my thoughts on him for too long. Then I turned around, looking at the forest ahead of me, and I ran. I ran because I could, and because with my terrible luck they would probably next send Demetri after me.

I finally stopped when I could sense the presence of other vampires within 100 yards of me, and since they seemed to be heading closer to me they had apparently spotted me. I just stood there, waiting for something to happen next, when three vampires came into view. They were all male gold eyes, and by the looks on their faces, they weren't pleased to see another vampire. Perfect. I had just run into territorial vegetarians.

The first one was tall, and looked strong, with very short hair that looked black. The next was had auburn colored hair, and didn't seem as strong as the other. The last one made me stare in disbelief.

"Carlisle?" I asked, a hopeful tone in my voice. The blonde vampire looked at me curiously and nodded his head. Thank god. I had met Carlisle within the time he was apart of the Volturi, and I was well aware that he quit, but I didn't know what had become of him. I couldn't believe my luck at the moment.

"Genevieve?" Carlisle asked in response, and I gave him a small nod. The dark-haired one looked of at Carlisle in confusion, but the auburn haired one watched me, as if he understood.

"How do you know Alec and Jane?" He asked curiously. I narrowed my bright crimson eyes. How did he know that I was acquainted with Alec and Jane. He just grinned a crooked smile. "Telepath."

"Well, that's just great. Too bad I don't care. Get out of my head!" I hissed, baling my fist. The taller vampire took a step forward as if to try to stop me from hurting anyone, but Carlisle stopped him.

"Don't, Emmett. Genevieve knows how to handle herself, whether she acts like it or not," he said calmly. I snorted, trying to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Of course I could control myself! I was over ten times older than Carlisle! Even if I did look like I was thirteen. Carlisle's voice is what ended up bringing me out of my thoughts. "Why are you here?"

I quickly glanced over at the blonde vampire, observing him. I took a deep breath, not that I needed it, before replying. "Jane has for some reason made me her focus at the moment. She sent Alec after me right before I ran into you…" Carlisle raised his eyebrow as if asking what happened. "He left me alone," I added quietly. Carlisle nodded, but the other two vampires didn't let the information sink in so easily.

"Why would Alec let you go?" Emmett asked, his voice almost an annoyed grunt. My gaze flickered over to him and I growled slightly. "Because we have a history," I responded simply. Emmett glanced over at the auburn haired vampire, but he seemed to understand. Probably because he was reading my mind.

Trying to ignore the fact that my mind was being infiltrated, I turned back over to Carlisle. He seemed very calm about all of this, which I found strange. I expect him to be worried about the fact that the Volturi were so close.

"I need a place to stay," I spoke softly, hoping that I seemed innocent. Carlisle might not have a problem with helping me, but the other two probably think I am a threat. I might as well try to start to change their minds. "I heard about what happened with the Cullens and the fake 'immortal child'. I know that you somehow talked the Volturi out of hurting you. I need help, Carlisle. Jane won't stop until I'm burned on a stake."

Carlisle seemed to consider this for a moment, but he nodded. The auburn haired vampire seemed unsettled about this, for he had a worried look on his face. On the other hand, Emmett seemed greatly against the idea.

"Are you kidding me?! She just tried to attack us! The kid acts like a newborn!" Emmett protested.

_That does it,_ I thought as I shot Emmett a glare. Then I let out a small snarl before growling, "Listen here, dirt bag. I'm older than all of you three combind, and I've dealt with Jane hunting me down for millennia. Don't call me a newborn!"

"Genevieve!" Carlisle scowled before sighing. "Let's not do this now. And in Emmett's defense, you are acting like a two-year old human. Come," he said before turning around and racing off. The auburn haired vampire glanced at me before running after him. Emmett glared at me, but soon followed the other two.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. They said they would help me. In a way, at least. What did that mean? Could I find a way back into the Volturi? Could I get Jane to like me again? Could I somehow figure out a way to be with Alec? I sure hoped so. If not, I'm screwed.

My eyes flickered open before I darted off after the three vampires, using my tracking skills to follow them.

* * *

**So there's the prologue! I promise that future chapters will be longer. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought about it… Comments and critic would both be appreciated! **


	2. Chapter One

**I'm so sorry about the late update! I wasn't really sure where I wanted the story to go, but I do now, and I promise to update at least once a week. This chapter will be more of setting up the next few chapters, which I promise to post soon. Thank you to the people who followed, reviewed, or favorited the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I wasn't quite sure what to expect when I followed Carlisle and the two other members of his coven. I had heard stories of what they had accomplished, which fancily made me less eager to meet them. They had killed a whole army of newborns, and convinced the Volturi to leave them alone. It wasn't hard to tell that if they could easily defeat Jane and Alec, then ripping off my head would be a simple task.

I came to a sudden stop when a large house came into view. I knew they were in there. Their scent lingered around the area, as well as a horrific wet dog smell. That only brought another unpleasant thought to the center of my mind; they were in league with werewolves.

There was only one thing left to consider. Should I really trust them? I had only trusted two people in my life, my best friends, and look where that got me. My life would never be perfect, that was a given, but maybe if these vegetarians could help me, I wouldn't have to run anymore. And that was a chance I was willing to take.

Brushing my raven black curls out of my face, I approached the house. It wasn't the largest I had seen, for I had lived through medieval times. I had seen castles for, God's sake. God. An interesting concept, don't you think? There was once a time that I pondered on the idea of religions, but being a demon, nothing I believed could change my fate.

I slowly slipped into the house, only to realize that everyone was on the upper floor. Were they trying to hide or something? I raced up the stairs, only to stroll into a room of vampires who stared at me with distrust. No surprise there.

"This is Genevieve," Carlisle's voice came from my right. I turned to look at him with my crimson colored eyes before observing the other members of his coven.

A girl that looked about nineteen with curly blonde hair scoffed. "How do you know we can trust her?"

Wow, they were friendly. The taller vampire I had met earlier, Emmett, let out a chuckle and wrapped an arm around the blonde.

"She has no reason to harm us. She just needs a place to hide from the Volturi," the doctor replied. Every one of the vampires seemed to tense at the mention of the Volturi. Nice word choice, Carlisle.

"Why are the Volturi after you?"

I snapped my head around to look at the person who had spoken. That's when my bright red gaze landed on a little girl who looked about eleven years old. I guess I shouldn't be calling her little; I only looked thirteen. She had deep brown eyes and curly brown hair. Expect for her eyes, she looked like a vampire. That's when the scent of blood entered my nose. No, she wasn't a vampire at all. This was the child that the Volturi had been so interested in.

The auburn haired male vampire I had met earlier didn't see too pleased with her speaking to me, but she continued to watch me curiously. I began to reply slowly, "Because of Jane and Alec. Jane thinks I betrayed her."

The girl looked slightly confused, but I didn't continue explaining. I simply offered her a small smile, as if thanking her for being the only one in this crazy coven that didn't immediately hate me.

She returned the smile, but the tan skinned man beside her frowned slightly. My gaze flickered to him for a second before a disgusting smell washed over me. "You guys know that there is a dog in the room, right?"

"Genevieve, could you step outside for a moment please?" Carlisle spoke up, glancing over at the werewolf.

I gave him a short nod before racing out of the house. Although I stopped at the front porch, something inside me told me to keep going. They certainly didn't want me here; that much was plain to see. So why did I bother? Wouldn't it just be easier to continue running?

_No, _I told myself sternly. I couldn't keep running; that's not how you're supposed to fix your problems. More years then I care to count have passed since I began hiding from the Volturi, and I wasn't getting any younger… Well, I wasn't getting any older either.

"You can come back in now," a soft voice called from behind me. I turned around to see a girl with short, dark brown hair in the doorway. I nodded slightly and brushed my curly black hair behind my ears before following her upstairs.

The Cullens watched me carefully as I reentered the room. You know, I had never found the golden eyes of vegetarian vampires frightening until that moment.

Carlisle glanced over at me momentarily before he began speaking, "They agreed that you could stay here if, of course, you agree to follow our rules. The most important one considers you're… diet."

My crimson gaze darted over to the blonde vampire, staring at him in disbelief. Was he seriously suggestion that I should eat _animals_? Vampires aren't meant to eat animals, humans are! Did they really want me to try to act human?

"Will you at least try?"

I hesitated before nodding my head reluctantly. If I wanted to make my life any better, I needed the Cullen's help. Even if that meant drinking the most disgusting blood on the history of the planet. "If that's what it takes."

No one seemed to believe me, but they didn't question my answer verbally. Carlisle nodded and turned to his family as if waiting for them to introduce themselves. A woman with light, curly brown hair was the first to speak, "I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife."

The annoyed looking blonde girl from earlier mumbled something under her breath before saying, "Rosalie. _Pleasure_ to meet you."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the sarcasm dripping from her tone as I glanced over at Emmett. He didn't seem too eager to introduce himself a second time, so I wasn't too surprised when all he did was grunt out his name.

"My name's Alice," the girl with short, dark brown hair piped with a faint smile. I recognized her as the one who had called me back into the house, but I wasn't too sure if the smile had been forced or not.

The boy beside Alice was watching me carefully. I'm pretty sure saying his name was the first time he had opened his mouth since I entered the house, so I inferred that he was usually quiet. "And I'm Jasper."

"Edward," the auburn haired boy from earlier spoke up, his eyes flickering in amusement as hateful thoughts flashed through my mind. Ugh, the mind reader just couldn't leave my head alone. The thought of not even having my mind to myself nearly made my head throb.

A girl with straight, long brown hair sat between the little girl and Edward. She glanced over at me, a thousand emotions flashing across her face. "I'm Bella."

"Jacob Black," the tan-skinned, dark haired boy on the other side of the young girl spoke. As I turned my attention to him, I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the over-whelming wet dog smell that invaded my nose. I wanted to make a sarcastic comment about them having a close friend that happened to be an over grown dog, but I decided that starting off with snappy statements wouldn't exactly help my case.

"And I'm Renesmee," the curly brown haired half immortal girl supplied with a warm smile. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward and Bella sharing a concerned look. They didn't seem to want their daughter around me at all. Well, I guessed she was theirs. Genetics isn't exactly rocket science, but it's never been too terribly important for me to learn either.

"Nice to meet you all," I replied as I pushed my curly black hair behind my ears. Without another word, I turned and began to head towards the door.

"Genevieve, where are you going?" Esme's voice called from behind me.

My crimson red eyes remained fixed in front of me, but I stopped walking momentarily. "Thank you for letting me stay here, really I appreciate it. But seriously, I doubt you want me to stay in your house. I'll be fine outside. It's not like I need a place to sleep or anything."

Before they could reply, I raced out of the house. I headed towards one of the trees, but a panicked feeling stabbed the side of my head like a knife, stopping me. It was familiar feeling, one I got when someone, or something, was approaching. The object was about a hundred yards to my right and coming closer by the second. Sometimes, being a tracker came in handy.

I stood, waiting, until five huge wolves stepped into the clearing. Three of them looked quite young, but the other two were slightly larger. One had thick silver fur and the other had copper colored fur. The silver one bared its teeth, getting out a low growl.

"I'm a friend, dog," I said flatly. The wolves didn't seem too convinced.

With a deep sigh, I leaped upward, grabbing the nearest tree branch. I pulled myself up so that I perched on the branch before continuing to climb. I continued to leave the ground farther behind until I found a very thick branch. Carefully, I lied down, staring up at the twinkling stars with unblinking eyes. What had I gotten myself into? Sure I was use to running from place to place, but I had never stayed with a coven like the Cullens before. It was usually nomads, or the coven in the amazon, but never such a protective and secretive group.

I remained motionless throughout the night, my distant gaze fixed above as I wondered how my life had become so unusual.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was ok! Please R&R, and I promise I'll upload the next chapter within a week.**

**pure-black-wings**


	3. Chapter Two

**I hope it wasn't too long of a wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters... Except for my OOC Genevieve.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"You have to try, Genevieve. We've all made sacrifices."

I stared at Jasper in disbelief as his words echoed through my ears. I knew he was right, but I just couldn't do it. Animal blood may be a substitute for human blood, but it was foul in comparison.

The sun shone brightly above the treetops, making my pale white skin sparkle like a diamond. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I stood in the forest at around mid-day.

"Why is animal blood so bad to you anyway?" Emmett asked, amused at my facial expression.

I turned to the strong vampire standing beside Rosalie. To tell you the truth, I didn't really appreciate their presence. I knew Jasper was there because he was good at keeping other calm, Emmett was there to stop me from trying to hunt a human, and Rosalie… Actually, I wasn't sure why she was there. They all seemed to think they needed to help me hunt, like I was a new-born or a child.

"Because I've had human blood my whole life. Plus, I would look terrible with golden eyes," I replied, getting an amused snort from Rosalie. Emmett just rolled his eyes, obviously finding my answer ridiculous.

Jasper just sighed. "You're going to have to try."

I mumbled something inaudible under my breath before retorting, "Fine."

And with that I raced off into the forest, trying to pick up a scent. I knew that Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were following closely, but my focus was on tracking food. I reached my subconscious out as far as I could, until finally the sound of faint paw steps reached my ears.

As swiftly as I could, I darted towards it until a cougar came into view. My crimson eyes remained fixed on the large cat as I watched from behind a tree trunk. I had never hunted a cougar before. Sure I had taken down a young adult panther in the Amazons for fun, but it hadn't been hunting. There couldn't be that much of a difference… Right?

Suddenly, I heard Rosalie's voice whisper from behind me, "We'll get this one to show you how. You can hunt the next one."

I hesitated before giving her a curt nod, my eyes watching the big cat. I didn't really want to watch them hunt, but I knew that I most likely couldn't take it down on my own without a little guidance.

The three Cullen vampires quickly spread out, all approaching the cougar from different angles. I observed their hunting from where I stood behind the tree. To tell you the truth, it was a lot like watching the nomads hunt humans. They didn't care where they made a mess or not, as long as they hid all signs that they had been there from the human eye. As a tracker, I could still smell the fresh blood, even as Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie removed the dead cougar.

Sloppy. That's the only word I had to describe it. To most vampires, their display of hunting would have seemed rather elegant, but to a tracker who had been trying to hid their own existence for years it was just sloppy.

"Are you trying to hide the fact that you are hunting near the wolves' territory at all? Or do you not even care," I spoke with a slightly sarcastic tone.

Emmett glanced over at me and snorted. "It doesn't matter. And what's your problem? Our hunting is just fine."

Rosalie and Jasper seemed to be just as confused about my response as their coven member was. I let out a small sigh before reaching out my subconscious once more. I didn't feel like explaining my reasoning at the moment; I'd never been one to talk too much. I would simply show them.

When I finally picked up another cougar's trail, I darted after it. When the tan colored cat came into view, I watched it from about ten yards away. It looked as if it was trying to find prey of its own.

I swiftly lunged towards it. The large cat snarled once it spotted me and swiped at me with its huge paw. I dunged its attack and darted forward, raking my fangs across its throat. The cougar staggered and fell as blood began to fall out of the wound. Before the drops of scarlet could hit the ground, I pressed my hand against the wound, stopping the blood from flowing out.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked, slight disbelief entering his voice.

"If that blood hits the ground, my scent will be all over it," I replied calmly before carefully ending the cougar's life. I was cautiously making to keep the forest floor clean as I slowly picked up the dead cougar. It was extremely difficult to lift, but thankfully, your muscles can't really ache when you're dead. "Can someone help me with this?"

Emmett stepped forward, but Rosalie stopped him. "Why exactly do you need help?"

"I'm throwing it in the ocean," I replied. After a lot of convincing, they finally decided to help me.

On the way back to the Cullen's house, Jasper glanced over at me. "What was that about?"

I shrugged slightly before saying quietly, "My whole life I had to be careful while I hunted. That's an easy way for the Volturi to track you; it's one of the many signs they looks for when hunting someone down. I kill cleanly to have a less of a chance of getting caught."

"Interesting," Rosalie stated, sounding very bored.

Emmett, on the other hand, seemed to ponder one this before asking, "What did you do to the Volturi to make them hate you so much?"

I brushed my black hair out of my face as I thought about his question. It's not like I didn't know the answer, I just wasn't sure what the Cullens would think about my story. Even Carlisle wasn't even sure what exactly I did.

As the big, familiar house came into view, I began to head towards the tree I had been spending the night in. I glanced back at the three before sighing. "Maybe I'll tell you one day… But for now, I'm not too sure you want to know."

* * *

Once night fell, I climbed up to the branch I had sat on the evening before. The stars were just as bright, glittering like holes in a huge black blanket.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling from the bushes below. My bright red eyes darted towards the ground, looking for the source of the sound. That's when two tan-skinned teenagers, a tall girl and a shorter boy, appeared for the foliage.

The girl glanced up at me before shouting, "Hey, we just want to talk."

I remained motionless for another moment before stepping off the branch. Sometimes, being dead was a beautiful thing. I could feel the wind blow through my curly hair as I fell. I ended up landing crouched on both feet. Raising my head to look up at the two teenagers, I slowly stood up.

"Who are you?" The boy asked suddenly. The girl shot him a glare as if to say, 'let me do the talking', but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm Genevieve," I replied, looking at the two curiously.

"What's your last name?"

I paused momentarily. What was my last name? The truth was, I wasn't sure. Jane and Alec didn't know either. It had been an eon since they were human, and last names within the Volturi were meaningless.

"I don't remember."

The two shared a confused look before turning back to me. "Have you met Jacob?"

That's when it clicked in my mind. They were two of the wolves I had met the night before. "Yeah, I met your alpha. What's your names?"

"I'm Leah, and this is my brother, Seth," the girl replied. Seth frowned at his sister, obviously wanting to introduce himself, but she ignored him.

Then a loud howl echoed through the forest, making Leah let out a long sigh. I watched, speechless, as they transformed into huge wolves and raced off into the woods.

"Well, it was nice meeting you!" I shouted into the darkness. With a sigh, I walked back over to my tree. This making friends thing was harder than it looked.

* * *

**I personally don't like this chapter very much, but I hope it's okay! Please review, I would really like comments, critique, and suggestions! **

**pure-black-wings**


End file.
